Former Assassin in Highschool of The Dead
by balemwr
Summary: This tells of a transfer student from China who is a former assassin. He moved to Japan to start his new life, but his new life turned into a nightmare after the world turned into an undead! Smart, Strong, Shota Ocxharem.


Fujimi Academy is a private school where some of the students who enter the Academy have rich or famous families, not only that this school is also a boarding school so students either male or female can live in the Academy.

Fujimi Academy is on a large campus with multiple buildings in a fenced and gated area. The main building and at least two other buildings are four stories tall and connected to each other by walkways on the 2nd and 4th floors. In addition to the main building where most classes are held, there is an administration office building, a dorm building, and a number of smaller buildings. The largest of these smaller buildings appears to be a gymnasium. On top of the administration office building there is an observatory which extends above the rest of the school and contains a large telescope and a room for Astronomy students to sleep in. The interior of the school looks like a typical school in that there are hallways lined with classrooms running throughout the building and many stairways in different locations around the school.

On the roof of the school building there was a teenage boy who appeared to be sixteen years old but had a substandard height of about 4'6 inches, he had spiky blue hair with blue eyes, he wore a black gakuren consisting of a long sleeved jacket and pants , he let his jacket open showing a blue shirt.

He was currently lying with both hands behind his head and wearing a headphone in his ear, he was closing his eyes while listening to a music.

"So you're here, apparently," said a familiar voice. The teenager then opened his eyes, he saw a teenage girl who had the same age and was five inches taller than him who made him upset.

"Why are you here and not going to class, Sayā?" asked the young man curiously.

The girl is Sayā Takagi, she has a height of 5'1 with long pink hair tied by two horses on both sides of her head, her hair also has two long thin bangs on the side, two thin strands of hair on the left side of her forehead, and most pointed hair covering the right side of his forehead, and she has orange eyes with furrowed eyebrows, she has a chest size F-cup with a body shape like a bikini model, she wears a white sailor blouse with a green collar and a black bow on the front and paired with green skirt.

"I should have asked you, why didn't you go to class, Qiong?" Sayā asked while glaring.

Hearing that he then got up and looked at Sayā "I'm just bored, so I go to the roof of the school to get rid of boredom" he replied with a bored face. Saya just sighed tiredly at her boyfriend's answer, it was true that she and Qiong were currently dating. They were dating about a year ago when they were still Sophomores.

"I know you're smart, but you don't have to skip class too!" she said firmly.

Qiong rolled his eyes, "Then why are you here? Maybe you miss me," he said in a teasing tone.

Sayā's face immediately blushed, "What are you saying !? I don't miss you, Baka!" she yelled while turning her face.

Qiong put on a fake face sadly, "I think you miss your girlfriend" he said sadly.

"Stop Qiong or I'll hit you!" Sayā said in a threatening voice as he looked back at him. Qiong's face became afraid to hear that, and he nodded his head quickly. Seeing that she then calmed herself, "After all, I had just met with Takashi," said Sayā with an irritated face.

Hearing that made Qiong raise his eyebrows, "Is he still thinking about that?" he asked curiously.

Sayā's face immediately became irritated, "That's right! Why does he have to be sad, just because she broke up with him !? He should have forgotten her and immediately continued his life!" shouted Sayā in an angry voice. Because of anger She did not see a hand holding her breasts and squeezed it hard, "Ahh ~" She moan sexually.

"You dare to think of another man, even though your boyfriend is in front of you," he said in a firm tone while continuing to squeeze his breasts.

"Ah ~ I don't ah ~ think of another ugh~ man, I'm just hn~ worried about ah~ my childhood friend ahh ~" she said while moaning with her face reddened.

Then Qiong turned her body and hugged her from behind while continuing to squeeze her chest, "I don't care if he is your friend, your neighbor, even your childhood friend. Looks like you need to be punished, apparently." he said in a lustful tone.

Then Qiong bent down her body which made her in a doggy style position. Then he lifted her skirt to her hips and showed pink panties that were quite wet, "H, hey! What are you doing !?" Sayā panicked. Qiong ignored his question, he then started rubbing her panties.

"Wow you're so wet, Sayā! You really are a slut, Huh," Qiong said in a lustful tone.

Hearing that made his face flush, "You! Never equate me with theahhhh ~~" She's words were cut off after feeling an object enter her pussy.

"Haha! You are indeed stubborn Sayā! Look, even my two fingers easily fit into your pussy!" Qiong said happily after lowering her panties and putting two fingers into her pussy.

Then he pushed his fingers in and out while massaging her vaginal wall, "Ah ~ ah ~ stop it, Baka! We shouldn't ~ do it ah ~ now ah ~~" she said gasping while moaning.

"Why not?" he asked as he opened his pants and pulled out his dick.

"Since ah~ we are ah~ at school now, we can be found out by aaahhh ~~" she said cut off after feeling a large object enter her pussy until it touched her cervix which made her moan loudly.

"ughh! We'll think about that later, now I want to enjoy your pussy first," he said, taking out his 7-inch dick except the head. He then pushed his dick hard into her pussy which made her moan loudly.

Ah ~ ah ~ Baka! I said stop ahh ~~" she said while moaning loudly. Ignoring her, he then grabbed the sailor's shirt and lifted it, he could see a pink bra blocking her breasts. He removed the bra hook and then removed the bra, revealing a large breast with pink nipples that moved in motion following the rhythm of his waist.

"But your vagina said something else, even I could feel your womb's wall pinning my cock firmly," he said when he felt the wall of her womb clamping his penis.

"ah~ You're wrong * SLOW * kyaa!" she screamed when she felt a slap in her ass.

"You don't want to be honest, huh? Then, I'm going to get serious now!" he said firmly. He then held her hips and pushed deeper into her pussy which made him keep touching her cervix.

She turned her eyes upward while sticking her tongue out of her mouth, "Ah ~ so good ~ more, fuck me more ~" Sayā yells in pleasure while ignoring her voice that other students could hear.

"That's right, bitch! How does it feel to my dick in your pussy !?" Qiong shouted in a commanding voice while slapping her butt hard.

"Your fat dick is so good, Master!" she yelled with pleasure while moving her hips.

"That's right, bitch! There is no other dick that can satisfy you! So I want you to forget another man besides me, understand !?" he shouted as he pushed his hips hard and fast.

She looks at him with Ahegao's face, "I don't care about other dick, all I want is Master's dick!" she shouted with pleasure.

Then he holds her breasts and squeezes them while massaging her nipples. He then lifted her body and leaned on his chest, he then directed her head to the left and he kissed her lips greedily which made her moan in pleasure.

After a while they let go of their kisses, "I'll be cum soon!" he said, speeding up his hips.

"Inside ~ I want your sperm inside me Master ~!" she shouted with pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" he said, then pushed his dick into her pussy and released sperm in her womb.

"Ah ~ so hot ~ your sperm is so good in my womb ~" she said, enjoying a warm feeling in her womb. After a while he then pulled out his dick from she pussy. Karena kenikmatan he tidak melihat sebuah tinju mengarah ke wajahnya. *WHAM*

After he was beaten

Right now Saya is tidying her black bow, "Baka Wong, pervert beast" she muttered in annoyance. After she finished she glanced at him, who was currently lying and there was a large lump on his head.

She looked for a while before turning her face away in annoyance and walking towards the door, she opened the door and entered. She then walked down using the stairs, if she looked to the left side she might see a clear liquid on the floor.


End file.
